What is Love?
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Saya nad Haji have been seperated from the others, Haji fears for Saya's safety after a close call with Diva, so he takes Saya to the safety of a cabin in the woods he had found while she had slept. What will happen while saya rest and trains with Haji.


We do not own Blood +.

* * *

Saya was walking down the walkway in the train her dark deep dark red eyes shimmered in the light that was emulating from the florescent luminosity above. The world outside was bleak and almost lifeless as she moved passing between the cars of the train toward the back where Haji had reserved a small room for the two to rest in. It had been a week since they had last had contact with the others they had been traveling with and Haji had grown concerned that Diva would take this as an opportunity to assault Saya. Haji was taking Saya to a place he had once visited while she was in her period of deep sleep somewhere far into the European countryside. Saya slid the door ajar to their little cabin of the train stepping in to look up to her chevalier that was looking out toward the window.

Haji's eyes stared blankly out the window of the train at the view of the passing country lands. There were nearly no buildings to be seen, other than a barn or two here and there. "Are you alright Saya," he questioned, having heard the entry unlock. He needn't look at her, for he'd been around her enough to feel her presence.

"Yeah I'm all right Haji you don't need to ask me that question every time I come back..." She spoke softly as she moved sitting beside him. Her new outfit consisted of long black pants that moved with her curves, her shirt was light pink and the long warm sweater over her was another shade of cheery pink that had a fuzzier feel to it.

"You're worried about the others," he whispered as his gaze turned from the window towards the young woman. "Lest you forget, your chevalier can feel more than just your presence."

Saya looked down slightly. "How far until we reach this place of yours..." She spoke softly wanting to get off the subject.

"This train travels over vast countryside before it arrives. It'll be tomorrow morning before we arrive at our destination," he replied, keeping his somewhat blank gaze locked onto her.

Saya slowly nodded as she looked toward the window. "They should be safe right?"

"I can't say for sure, since I can't feel their presence like I can yours," he spoke simply, turning his eyes back towards the window. "However, you will be safe, that is all that is important to me."

Saya looked up to him sadly before looking across the way toward the bed. "But the others should be important to, especially to you Haji... If I go back into my sleep... You'll be lonely unless you befriend them and stay with them... I don't want you to wonder around lonely again..."

"My only purpose for this eternal existence is to look after yours," he replied once more. "I require nothing more than the knowledge of your wellbeing."

Saya flinched at his words. "... You're only like this because of my blood Haji..."

"You're blood gifted me with eternal life, with that gift comes the responsibility of a chevalier. My life is devoted to your protection, that is the way it was meant to be," he said quietly, still staring out the window.

"... If I had known the price you would have to experience... I would have done something else..."

"You had no other choice Saya, I do not suffer now. If you had not shared with me the blood from your veins, my life would surely have ended on that day and I would not be able to travel with you at the moment."

"... And you would not be suffering like you are now... Everything you had as a human sleep, hungry, free will, and love... You don't feel that anymore... Because I asked you to get that flower..."

"Saya, please, I just said I don't suffer," he spoke once more, propping his right leg up on the seat across from him. "I knew how much you wanted that flower, had you not asked for it, I'd likely have gone after it anyway."

Saya looked down sadly before moving laying down on the seat.

Haji's eyes shifted and settled down upon the figured of the girl laying at his side. "My life then was no different than it is now," he spoke softly, "only difference being that I don't need the basic needs of humans anymore."

"... Haji... I'm still sorry for hurting you like I did..." She whispered out.

Haji's right hand lightly lay upon the forehead of the girl, "I don't hurt Saya. Now, rest... unlike me, you need it."

Her eyes closed tightly at his words. "... Haji..."

"You worry far too much Saya," he spoke quietly, brushing his hand over her hair. "It's been many, many years since that day, and never once have I regretted the events that took place, so why must you?"

"... I don't know..." She whispered out looking back up to the dark hair chevalier.

"It's quite simple actually," he spoke once more as he shifted his weight to slide down in the seat. "You don't have to... you choose to."

Saya looked at the man sadly still. "... If you had not been sold to Joel to be my companion... You would be happy wouldn't you...? Please answer truthfully to me... Don't lie..."

"If one who is sold into something... then they're typically not going to be happy with their life before that moment, wouldn't you think?"

"... But what if there was a real reason to why...?" She asked curiously.

"You needn't concern yourself with where I was before I met you, as it would likely further trouble your mind. The train ride is long yet, please rest, there will be a two mile walk when the train stops."

"You know I can manage to walk that easily Haji you don't need to worry as much as you do over me.."

"It's my duty to make sure that everything goes well," he said softly. "Your rest is important, incase we encounter any chiropterans."

Saya regretfully nodded as she sat up. "Can you help me pull bunk down from the wall of the room Haji?"

Haji responded by standing up and grasping the handle that would aid in pulling down the bunk. "I'll wake you when we arrive," he said as he looked down at the young woman.

"Could you lay with me for a little bit...?" She spoke in a kind tone.

"I will," he spoke softly as he fully tugged down the bunk. "I'll assure that no one disturbs your sleep."

Saya moved into the bed crawling beneath the covers of the bunk her dirtied red orbs watching him.

Settling the large, coffin-like instrument case that he carried quietly against the wall, Haji silently climbed into the bed beside Saya. His eyes remained open, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"... Don't you feel lonely while I sleep...?"

"No, because you're still here. So long as I can feel your presence, and know that you live, I am never alone."

Saya looked at him sadly as he moved resting her head on his shoulder.

Haji's right hand slowly lifted first brushing stray strands of the black hair that dangled from his head away from his eyes. Once he could clearly see the young woman's head resting on his shoulder, he moved his hand down to repeat the motion on her, moving stray hair from her face.

The young girl laid silently as the man beside her tended to her in a kindly fashion bringing a faint smile to her pink lips.

Haji's gaze shifted to the window once more as he continued the gentle brushing.

"... Haji, the place we're going... Does it snow...?" Saya spoke in a soft tone.

"In the winter," he replied matter-of-factly. "There should be snow on the ground there right now.

She smiled. "... I love the snow..."

"You should like it here," he said quietly. "It'll be a safe place for you to rest and regain your full strength for the battle with Diva."

Saya gave a faint nod. "... I hope she hasn't hurt the others..."

"You must keep a clear head," he said quietly. "Only you will be able to defeat her, and only if you can remain focused."

She sighed slightly as she looked up to him. "... You must have a lot of time to think Haji..."

"Indeed, I do have a lot of time to think. But I use a lot of it to train, to increase my skills used to defend you."

"... Haji... When were in hiding please just do something you want to do for the time... Take a little break ok...?"

If that is what you think should be done, then I will," he spoke as he glanced over at his instrument case. "Perhaps I can play for you in that time."

"Or you can just practice something you want Haji." She spoke softly.

"I do enjoy playing, I've spent many years continuing to practice," he spoke as he lay his hand from her head onto the bed.

"If you want to get up you can Haji."

"No," he said quietly, "I will remain until you are sleeping. It was what you asked of me, and I will continue to do so."

"... But what if I don't fall asleep...?"

"Then I shall remain here until we arrive, but I suggest that you do attempt to get some rest."

Saya sighed slightly as she nodded this time rolling this time her back to him.

Haji, lifted his arms and folded them across his stomach, glancing up at the ceiling of the room once more.

Saya moved her hand over taking one of Haji's into her hand slowly tracing her fingers over his.

Haji's head slowly turned towards the girl, a few stray strands of his dark hair falling over his eyes and forehead.

Her eyes were closed now as she slowly traced her fingers over his in a comforting fashion.

Haji's eyes shifted down to her hand, watching as it brushed over his fingers. Slowly he lifted his left hand, wrapped in the bandages that he always wore, and placed it atop her own.

Her fingers slowly stopped as she started to drift off.

Haji slowly looked at his wrapped hand, keeping it motionless against her hand, knowing that the bandages would create friction if he rubbed it against her hand.

She rested quietly now breathing lightly.

* * *

----Next Day---

* * *

Haji's instrument case hung from the strap over his shoulders, his arms at his side as they walked slowly through the thin layer of snow still resting atop the grass. "It's not much further now."

Saya nodded lightly as she looked around at the scenery and the ruins of buildings that most likely were damaged by wars or battles. "... How long do you think we will have to stay in hiding Haji?"

"Hopefully not long, you should not require too long of a rest before you're ready to fight again. This will be a challenging battle though, and you must be both physically and mentally prepared."

"I will be Haji so I can stop her from killing anyone else that's close to me..."

"Good," he said once more as he shifted his gaze toward her, "I can only do so much while fighting her, only you can truly defeat her."

"I know." Saya spoke in a soft tone walking a bit faster to keep up with him as she carried her bag.

Quietly Haji stared ahead, his form moving slowly through the snow as though it offered no resistance to his steps.

Saya followed in his footsteps like a lost little child.

"Just over the next ridge we'll come to the abandoned cabin. It seems to be the only place untouched by the battle that ravaged this land."

"... I guess that's lucky for us then..." She smiled kindly.

"Indeed," he spoke quietly. "This place was far more beautiful before the war, now it is barren and unpopulated."

"... The world seems to be going in that direction right now..." Saya spoke sadly.

"That may be true, but it is not for us to worry about. Our minds must remain on the one true fact that we must defeat Diva and the Chiropterans."

"... Haji what will happen after we kill Diva and the other Chiropterans?"

"I do not know," he said as he stopped to look up at the rocky ridge ahead of them. "We will not know until that day arrives."

"... Do you think I would go to sleep and never wake again?" Saya slowly looked in the direction Haji was looking in.

"I'm certain that will not be the case, you may sleep once more, but you will awaken again when the world needs you." Slowly he walked towards the rocky slope.

"What if I fall asleep while I am here?" Saya followed after him carefully.

"So long as Diva is awake, I'm sure that will not happen. She is likely the reason that you are awake and remembering who you are." Reaching out with his right hand, he grasped a rock and started climbing.

Saya put her bag over her shoulder as she began to follow after her cevalier.

One small reach at a time the chevalier made his way up the slope, knowing that it was but a small climb to the ridge where the cabin sat overlooking a valley.

As Saya reached up the rock she had taken shifted coming loose causing her to lose her grip.

Haji's eyes quickly shifted to look down at Saya upon hearing the slipping rock. With the lightning fast reflexes of his superhuman powers, he reached out and caught her by the wrist, tugging her up and all-but-throwing her upwards to the flat ground that was but a couple of feet above him.

Saya was able to land on her feet before clasping down onto her knees, she moved over to the edge of the cliff looking down her eyes widened as she shook the scene below with Haji climbing up was almost like that of the day he became her chevalier.

The one arm that he'd used to toss Saya still remained away from the rock, almost causing him to have a precarious position as though he would fall. Seeing the look in her eyes, Haji quickly grasped the rock facing once more and pushed off with his feet to leap onto the flat ground. "Are you alright?"

Saya sat back now and gave a faint nod looking away.

"We've arrived finally, you'll be able to rest once more within the hut," Haji said as he lifted his wrapped left hand to motion towards the small home a few yards over from them, nestled at the base of the mountains that sprang up nearby.

Saya nodded as she stood up and followed after him. "... This house... It feels so safe..."

"I believe that the mountains nearby are what prevented damages to this place during the battle. Judging by the items that littered the ground when I first visited this place, it seemed to be a refugee housing."

"Probably from the bombings down below... I bet the couldn't afford to stay very long if there were many of them huddled together... Food would be scarce."

"There is little food left here, but there are plenty of sources nearby from which to gather fruit, water, or hunt."

"I can start a garden if we stay long..."

"That could be possible, but for the sake of the others, we should hope not to be here that long."

Saya nodded. "I don't know how will be able to track them down though."

"We will return to where we last saw them... and you will follow Diva. She will call out to you, you know that..."

Saya nodded looking toward the small cottage. "I guess we should get settled in."

"That we should," he said as he turned and began to walk towards the cottage. "It looks as though there may be some storms coming in today."

"Yeah after we set our things inside will go out and gather some wood."

"We shouldn't need any today," he said quietly, lifting his hand to motion towards the side of the cottage. "It appears that the generator is still here, and the last time I was here, it still contained enough fuel for a couple of days."

Saya nodded slightly. "Still we should gather some wood to be ready."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with such tasks; allow me to take care of that. Your main focus should be the training of your combat skills and resting."

"Haji it will be like training you needn't worry so much..."

"Tomorrow then... for now we should go indoors. The clouds that gather seem ominous, for your safety, we should seek shelter. It would be unwise to get caught in a mountain storm."

Saya stepped forward away from Haji moving her bag back over her shoulder as she moved to the cottage slowly opening the door.

Haji once more shifted his weight and adjusted the large case on his back, walking towards the cottage as well to enter the safety of its warm walls.

Saya set her bag down by a couch that was covered in dust. She looked around the small cottage there was only a kitchen and a loft where a bed lay on the floor.

Haji slowly sat his case beside the door as he walked in. "I'll go start the generator while you have a look around."

Saya nodded as she moved into the part that was a small kitchen. She moved turning the knob to see if the water still worked.

Again walking outside, Haji went to the side of the cottage and looked around at the generator, finding and turning the ignition key on the large diesel powered device.

Saya watched as the lights in the cabin flicker a bit before staying on the water slowly trickling out from the facet.

After the generator began running and remained doing so, Haji walked in to hear the water running. "It's probably a good idea to let it run for awhile, since there is no telling how long it's been sitting."

"Yeah, I'm going to see if I can find some things around the house to use to clean up a bit."

"Would you like for me to help," he asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You should just rest." She spoke softly.

"I don't..." he started, but then quietly sat on the couch, pulling out his cello[sp?.

Saya finally smiled for once that day. "Thank you Haji." She searched the small room until finally finding a broom.

Placing the large instrument between his legs, he slowly began drawing the bow across the strings, playing the song from his memory that he'd learned as he grew up with Saya.

Saya took the time to listen as she swept the room of dust and dirt hoping to make it a little more comfortable.

Haji's eyes closed slowly, his head lowering and turning to one side, rocking slightly as he continued to slowly draw the bow back and forth over the strings, listening to the deep sounds that rang forth.

Saya listened carefully to each note as she moved sweeping everything into a pile.

Haji's body moved with the tones, the instrument's small peg that rested on the floor creating a small scratching sound as it moved with his body.

"... You missed that note again Haji." She spoke in a soft tone.

Haji's hand stopped, his head lifting to look up at the woman that stood nearby with broom in hand. "It has always been one that troubled me since childhood."

She nodded. "I know I've tried over and over to get you to play that note right."

Haji moved his hands and tried to find the correct hand posture for the note, once again drawing the bow across the strings, yet again missing the note. "I can never remember the correct fret positioning."

Saya moved over setting the broom against the couch as she moved behind him moving his hands to the right position.

Slowly Haji drew the bow across the strings once more, hearing the correct note roll out of the tone holes of the instrument. "Now, I hope I can remember that."

Saya nodded smiling once more. "Yeah, hopefully."

Slowly Haji continued the song from where he'd left off, eyes once more closing, head again swaying with the sounds.

Saya slowly pushed herself up and stood behind him watching him.

Haji's left hand danced lightly over the strings, his right sliding the bow back and forth over them as gracefully as any professional would.

Saya smiled and moved away taking the broom in hand once more starting to clean.

* * *

---Later on that night----

* * *

Haji sat silently upon the couch, tightening the bandaging that had come loose on his left hand.

Saya walked over to him holding a warm glass of water. "Haji here let me fix that for you." She set the glass down and knelt in front of him starting to work on the cloth around the man's hand.

Haji nodded and held out his arm a bit to make her work easier. "It's difficult keeping my hand concealed sometimes..."

"... I know you should tell me when you need help..." Saya tightened the bandage a little as she tied it into a small bow.

"You've got more important things to worry about, your mind should be focused on those... but I do thank you."

"I want to help you like you do me so tell me when you need me too..."

Haji nodded slightly and looked at his hand. "I'll keep that in mind..."

She smiled then flinched hearing the shutter smack against the house. "The storm is starting to pick up."

"It will likely get worse as the winds begin to kick up off the mountain, the chill will get strong as well. The heaters should help, but it will still get cool."

She nodded faintly. "Haji is it ok if I sit in your lap so we stay warm?"

"If it will keep you warm, then you're welcome to sit anywhere. The blankets here are all dirty and need to be washed, so until then, I suppose the warmth of each other will be the only warmth available other than the heaters."

"Until they go out if the storm gets to strong..."

"With any luck the generator will hold up and not die. That will be the only cause for the heaters to go out."

Saya nodded lightly. "... Tomorrow though if it dies down we should gather wood for the fireplace for more heat..."

"I'll get on that first thing in the morning," he said as he sat back on the couch and extended his hand to her.

"We will." Saya corrected him taking his hand as she moved into his lap.

"Yes, of course," he said as he lay his arms around the girl to provide maximum warmth for her.

Saya curled against him smiling happily as she closed her eyes.

"Rest Saya, tomorrow we begin the training for the fight with Diva. We don't have much time to spare."

Saya gave a faint nod. "... Yeah.."

Haji's head leaned forward, his left arm curling up and hand grasping her shoulder. His forehead lay lightly against the top of her head, nestled into her hair.

Saya smiled at his warmth loving the loving embrace of her caring chevalier.

"Is this ok," Haji asked quietly, his words but a mere warm breath against her ear.

She nodded lightly. "... Yes."

"Good," he spoke quietly, shifting his head slightly so that his lips brushed lightly against the side of her head.

A warm blush spread over her cheeks.

Haji's fingers shifted against her shoulder as he made himself more comfortable, his head once more returning to it's place, forehead resting against her head.

Saya started to nod off a bit as she curled against him.

Haji's mind began to flash back to his days as an ordinary man, the thoughts and feelings he'd had towards Saya back then rushing back to him. It'd been a long time since he'd been this close to her.

Slowly Saya curled her fingers within his normal fingers.

Haji slightly flinched, having not been ready for such a touch, the memories flooding his mind quicker still.

Saya shifted at his movements.

Haji's mind slipped into a thought from the past as his head shifted and he lifted his free hand up from her shoulder to cup the side of her cheek.

A small smile formed over her lips as she slept.

Haji's head tilted down a bit and he pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Saya..."

Her eyes slowly slid open feeling a moist set of lips against her forehead.

His eyes closed slightly and he folded his arms around her tightly once more.

She blushed slightly turning over facing the man.

Haji's eyes locked on hers momentarily and an expression returned to his face that hadn't been there in many, many years.

"... Haji... Are you blushing...?" She murmured out.

His eyes shifted away slightly, unable to respond to her question, words escaping him.

She smiled kindly reaching up placing her hands gently on his pale cheeks.

"I remember the feeling of your touch from all those years ago... You never aged, yet I grew older."

"... Because I wasn't human..." She spoke sadly.

"Nor are you now... but that never changed the fact that as I grew older, and we grew closer, I came to appreciate the fact you were always the same."

"... I ended up making you the same..."

"Which is fine... now I don't grow old. It would have been strange to grow old near you, and you still look like such a young girl."

Saya lowered her head. "... But everything now is different..."

"Not everything," Haji replied as his hand lay lightly on her cheek once more.

She blushed slightly looking up.

"I not only protect you because it's my duty as a chevalier, but because I want to..."

"... A-are you being honest to me Haji... Your just not lying to me are you...?"

"Why would I do that," he asked and shifted his glance from the normal blank stare to a puzzled gaze. "I always enjoyed your company as a young man."

"... It seemed like you just wanted to leave me though... I was really cruel to you Haji..."

"You were spoiled," he said with a slight chuckle, "I saw past that."

Saya looked down. "... I learned though to be a better person..."

"So I've seen during our travels."

"... I-I never really knew how to act toward others... Until you came along..."

"Because you were isolated from the world? Because you were different."

"... I didn't ask to be different..."

"No one that is different ever does," he replied simply and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But that happens, and that's why people learn to accept it."

Saya gave a faint nod looking to him sadly.

"I always enjoyed being near you," he said. "It was... enjoyable, far more so than where I was."

"... At least I learned to be a good person from you..."

"I couldn't take credit for that," he said as he leaned back on the couch a bit, taking her with him.

She rested her head back on his chest. "... So you love me...?"

"I..." he said softly as his mind reeled with the past memories once more. "I did before becoming your chevalier... and... I'm still the same me..."

She blushed lightly even more as she smiled.

Haji looked at her the way he did in the past, his eyes moving around a bit.

"... You're nervous aren't you...?"

"I haven't really felt nervous since back then... it's rather odd feeling."

"... It's probably because it's just like it was... just the two of us..."

"Probably," he said softly as he looked into her eyes once more. "It's been a long time."

Saya nodded faintly. "Yes it has..."

"I'm not used to feeling like this," he said with a slight hint at his nervousness again.

"... I'm not either Haji..." Saya lowered her head.

"It's been a very, very long time."

"... I-I don't know what to do Haji..."

"What do you feel..." he asked as he moved himself a bit closer to her, holding her.

"... Happy... and loved..." She spoke softly.

Haji, without warning, gave in to the desire that gnawed at him, his lips pressing against hers.

Saya blushed a dark red right then her eyes growing wide before slowly closing halfway.

Haji's lips slowly broke away from her', his eyes closed half-way. "I..."

"... Your lips are so warm..." She spoke softly.

"As are yours," he whispered lightly, lips barely an inch from her own.

She slowly leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck.

Haji could feel his own cheeks grow slightly warmer.

"... Thank you Haji..." She spoke softly.

"You don't have to thank me for that..."

"... Not that... I'm thanking you for loving me..."

"Like I said... you don't have to thank me for that," he said softly as his arms folded close around her body.

Saya slid closer to the older boy's body her head resting on his shoulder.

His right hand slowly slid up to rest on the back of her head, holding it to his shoulder. "See... I don't suffer in eternal life, because I know it means I'll always be near you."

She slowly nodded closing her eyes halfway. "... When I sleep you're always waiting..."

"Of course," he said softly as he looked down at her. "It's what a chevalier does."

She smiled faintly looking up to him kindly. "... Have you ever thought about a family Haji...?"

"I once did..." he said softly. "Before I became a chevalier. After becoming one... I wasn't sure if it was possible, so I tried not thinking about it."

"... Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't think about that..." She looked away feeling a little ashamed.

"Don't apologize. I'm not sure if it is or isn't possible... so you shouldn't worry yourself over it."

"... I do though especially... If you want to start a family..."

"I might like to try sometime..." he said quietly.

She nodded faintly looking up blushing slightly. "…. Would you like to try sometime during our stay here in the cabin….?"

* * *

Please Review n.n 


End file.
